


Glow in the Dark

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [12]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nail Painting, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Isak looks at Even like he’s betrayed him.“Fuck you,” he gasps, pulling his hands away from Even’s neck and instead clutching them to his chest like the cheap nail polish before them is a permanent tattoo.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Noora Amalie Sætre & Even Bech Næsheim, Noora Amalie Sætre & Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	Glow in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!
> 
> Day 12 Prompt: Green.

Noora paints Even’s nails key lime green right after she finishes painting her own baby pink, the color of summer sunsets. She’s not one to be counted out of the festivities happening this weekend, but Isak still teases her over valuing a practical manicure over a fun one.

“Saint Patrick would be ashamed of you,” he chides, only kidding, but Noora gives him a warning glance all the same, holding up the container of half empty paint as if it’s a threat. For Isak, it kind of is. 

“You want this?” she asks, voice level yet taunting, and Isak shakes his head vehemently. Noora giggles and spares him, getting up to grab the clear top coat of polish that she’d forgotten about. It’s in her room probably, or maybe in the bathroom, on the counter next to the makeup Eskild has been fighting Linn to appropriately decorate his face with for the past hour. From the sounds that have been echoing through the apartment, it doesn’t sound like she’s doing a very good job.

“Is it a good look?” Even asks, his eyebrows jumping up in question, and Isak leans into his side to peer down at his splayed, air-drying fingers. The color is bright, eye-catching, and Isak can’t imagine anyone wearing it seriously, for any occasion but the rager they’re going to tonight at Mahdi’s place. 

“Yeah,” Isak says, cheery and nodding. “Your fingers always look nice.”

He crouches deeper into Even’s space, gets close enough that he can smell him. Despite the reeking nail polish, chemically and vaguely plastic scented, Even is clean and soapy (he’d just showered a few hours before and Isak had woken up from his nap just to join him even though he’d already washed that morning), neutral smelling despite a hint of cologne, subtle but barely there. It envelops Isak in familiarity, in fondness, and when Even beams down at him, Isak really can’t help what he says next, continuing his previous thought by saying, “especially when they’re wrapped around my—”

Even whacks him before he can even finish, giving him a scandalized look. His eyebrows lift even higher than before, and his look of pretend shock (though they both know Isak’s said far worse in far more public places than the mere kollektivet amidst pregaming chaos) transforms into concern when he looks down and realizes he’s smudged his nail polish, even gotten a few flecks onto Isak’s shirt. 

Isak doesn’t care. He wipes it off with the pad of his thumb, then reaches forward to kiss Even, still grinning like he’s proud of himself. 

Even gives in, just for the briefest of pecks, and then hollers for Noora. 

“I fucked it up,” he wails, holding up his hand in dramatic display before him as he hears her footsteps hurrying down the hall. “Oh, and Isak wants to get his nails done now, too!”

Isak looks at Even like he’s betrayed him.

“Fuck you,” he gasps, pulling his hands away from Even’s neck and instead clutching them to his chest like the cheap nail polish before them is a permanent tattoo. 

“Later,” Even promises, eye flitting closed with a brief, barely there wink, and then his flirtation turns right back to sweetness when Noora returns.

“I really can’t leave you boys alone, can I?” she comments as she sits cross-legged before them again, but she clearly doesn’t mind the tasks before her— especially now that Isak’s given in, frowning and defeated yet holding his hands out for her to paint. Noora’s face is lit up like it’s Christmas, like she can’t believe her luck. Isak can’t quite believe it either. 

Even catches his eye and winks at him again when she applies the first coat of paint, and only once it’s dried does Isak no longer feel the blush on his cheeks. 

“The polish glows in the dark,” Noora tells him, as if he’s a nine year old boy and can be sold on such a prospect. But later, when they’re at Mahdi’s place and stand back to watch Jonas and Eva shotgun beers after having just done the same, his chest feels giddy, bubbly, _good._ He’s having fun. And when he looks down at his and Even’s intertwined fingers to find them vibrant and neon— well, that’s maybe sort of fun, too. He won’t admit it to Noora though, and only after he’s had a few more beers will he admit it to Even.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come say hi at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
